Home is where the heart is
by Classicgurl123
Summary: A continuation from Expecting!
1. Chapter 1

4 years earlier...

"We will always be there for you and always love you" Amy says as she looks down at Lilly and kisses her on the forehead as Ty's slides over closer on the bed closer

"Always" Ty says as he runs his finger down Lilly's cheek -  
"I'm ready mommy!" Lilly proudly proclaims as she runs out of her room and through the living room, about a year after Lilly was born Ty and Amy has moved into the ranch that Janet Hargrove had sold to them, Cass and Caleb had moved into the loft about a year later when their little girl Maci was born

"Just let me finish getting Jackson ready" Amy said as she continued putting an outfit on their son, who had been born just a few months earlier, she then turns around to see her daughter with a big grin on her face wearing mismatched socks, a pair of shorts and a shirt that she's got on backwards, since now that she was a big girl she seemed to think she could dress herself

Amy lets out a laugh as she looks at her "Can you help mommy and watch your brother while I go make sure daddy is awake for work?" Amy says as she puts Jackson into his high chair at the kitchen table

"Yea, hey jackson" Lilly says climbing up in the chair beside Jackson as she leans toward her brother excitely

Amy walks into her and Ty's bedroom as Ty comes out of the bathroom, as he reachs inside the closet to find some clothes to put on "Are you feeling better?" Amy says as she sits down on Ty's side of the bed, Ty had been sick with allergies the last few days

Ty turns around to look at her as he begins to button his shirt "I'm still pretty congested, but I'm feeling much better then I was" he says looking at Amy "I think Scott was starting to think I had died, it's not very often i miss that many days of work, he's going to come by and pick me up since my trucks still in the shop"

"Yea I have a whole new respect for Lou, I can't imagine being a single parent, it's been hard enough taking care of Lilly and Jackson on my own while you've been sick" Amy says looking at him

"Yea but you've done a great job taking care of them and me" Ty smiles as he kisses her on the cheek "I think you deserve some time to yourself, I'm off tommorw night so if you want to do something I can watch the kids if you want to do something"

"Well funny you should mention that" Amy says smiling at him "Because Cass and I were talking about having a girls night tommorw night, and letting you and Caleb stay with the kids"

"That works for me, it'll be good to catch up with Caleb too" Ty says as he puts on his shoes

"Daddy Uncle Scotts here" They here Lilly yell from the kitchen

"We don't even need an intercom" Ty says as he pulls away from where him and Amy have been kissing "when we have kids" he says as Amy lets out a laugh

As they walk into the kitchen to where Scott is sitting at the table playing with a couple of play horses with Lilly,  
he looks up to see Ty and Amy come through the kitchen "hey look who's alive" he says looking at Ty who walks over to get a cup of coffee

"Are you better daddy?" Lilly says as Ty sits down at the table with them

"I am thanks honey" he says as he kisses Lilly on the head "have you been helping mommy?"

"Yea" Lilly says as she turns he over way to continue playing with Scott

"So I promised that I would take them to Maggie's for lunch" Amy says informing Ty as she sits a begal down in front of him for his breakfast

"We have some new horses we have to go out to the fairgrounds this afternoon if you want to come see them after you get done with lunch

Amy and Ty both gave each other a look as they knew this was not falling on depth ears as Lilly was just as crazy about horses as her mom

"Can we mommy can we?" Lilly says jumping up and down in her chair

"Sure we can go there for a little while and maybe we can have dinner over at Aunt Lou's and GG's" Amy says smiling at their daughter

"Well are you ready to go?" Scott says as he looks at Ty

"Yea lets go" Ty says as he takes his breakfast plate and puts it in the sink, and kisses Amy then Lilly and Jackson before he and Scott head out the door

"We can go to if your ready" Amy says turning around to Lilly as she picks Jackson up out of his high chair

"Yea let's go" Lilly says as Amy gathers her things and runs out the door in front of Amy


	2. Chapter 2

"Grandpa!" Lilly says as she runs through the door of Maggie's and see's Tim standing behind the counter

"Hey!" Tim says as he walks over and lifts up his youngest granddaughter into his arms "Are you being a good girl?"

"Yea, grandpa I get to go see horses after lunch" Lilly says bouncing in Tim's arms

"Scott and Ty are working with some horses at the fairground this afternoon" Amy says smiling as she sits down at the counter

"Well then Aunt Lou and Casey are in the store area stocking some things, why don't you go see if you can find them and I'll get your lunch ready" Tim says putting her down as she runs into the store area, as Tim takes Amy's order and puts it into the kitchen, he then goes over and picks Jackson up out of his stroller and sits down on the bar stoll next to Amy as he bounces his grandson in his arms

"So you remember Lilly's birthday party next week?" Amy says looking at Tim

"I wouldn't miss it" Tim says as he now looks down at Jackson as he bounces him up and down on his knee "That's actually why I sent her to go find Lou and Casey I need to run something by you" he says looking at Amy

"And that would be?" Amy says looking at him with a bit of concern

"Well Katie got pogey when she was around four years old, and you and Lou both were riding your first horse by the time you were six or seven, and now that Lilly is going to be turning five" Tim says looking at her

"You want to get her first pony for her" Amy says looking up at her dad

"Well I found a great deal on a pony in the next town and her names buttercup and she's very gental, perfect for Lilly to start out on" Tim says as he looks back at Amy waiting on her response "but that is only if it's okay with you and Ty"

"Well I'll have to talk to Ty about it first, but as far as myself I think she would really like that" Amy says smiling at her dad

"Look who I found" Lou says as she walks back out of the shop holding Lilly as she puts her down on the stool next to Amy

"Just in time, I think your lunch is ready" Tim says as he gets up off the bar stool and walks around to grab the plates out of the window

Later that evening Ty and Amy are sitting out on the front porch of heartland after supper, Georgie had took Katie and Lilly out to the barn as she checked on the horses, and Lisa and Jack were in the house playing with Jackson

"That sounds good to me, I think she would love that" Ty says after Amy has brought up Tim's idea of getting Lilly a pony for her birthday "So what exactly is it that you and Cass are doing tonight?" he says looking at Amy

"Well there's a special edition of Dirty Dancing playing at the theater and then we're just going to hang out around town some" Amy says looking at him "What are you and Caleb going to do with the kids?" Amy says looking at Ty

"Not sure, but we'll figure out something" Ty says as he pulls her closer

"Well just try not to burn down the house okay" Amy says playfully grining at him

"Okay let's get this party started" Cass says later as her and Amy are sitting in her car as they are now sitting outside of Ty and Amy's house

"Let's get going" Amy says as Cass cranks up the car to where there is disney music playing

"Sorry I forgot Maci's CD is in there" Cass says as she ejects the CD out of the player

"Hey i'm used to it, Lilly lives and breaths by the little mermaid right now, I have heard under the sea so many times I have the lyrics memorized" Amy says looking at Cass

"The life of a mom" Cass says as her and Amy laugh pulling out of the house

"You know I think Patrick Swayze just gets better and better looking everytime I see that movie" Cass says as her and Amy walk into Maggies after they get done at the movie

"I actually used to have this huge crush on him" Amy says looking at Cass as they sit down at the counter

"So did I" Cass lets out a laugh as they put in an order for a couple of milkshakes

"So how is the little one doing?" Amy says looking at Cass, refering to where her and Caleb were expecting their second child, another little girl

"She's good, I think she has discovered that she can kick lately though, she's about to kill my rib cage" Cass says looking down at the small baby bump she has

"At least Caleb and I's birth's have not been as exciting as yours and Ty's have been" She says refering to when Lilly had been born how nervous Ty was, and when Jackson had been born, what Ty originally thought was sympathizing with Amy with labor pains that had actually ended up being his appendix

"Hey at least they were memorable" Amy says letting out a laugh looking at Cass

"Speaking of the boys, I've always wondered like tonight for instance, I wonder what goes on when guys stay with their kids" Cass says looking at Amy

"Man, are you sure this a good idea?" Ty says looking at Caleb as they stand in the kitchen where Lilly and Maci are sitting at the kitchen table with sugry ceral and candy everywhere "I just put Jackson down for the night, and I just want to make to much noise"

"It will be fine, Maci has candy like this alot" Caleb says looking back at his best friend

"Yea but I know how Lilly is when we just give her ice cream" Ty says looking back at him

"And you know what they say, what goes up must come down, but lets just make one thing clear" Caleb says as they turn to face the girls "no one tells mom" they say insync looking at the girls

"Were home" Amy says a couple hours later as her and Cass walk in the door with bags in their arms from where they went shopping after leaving Maggies

As Amy walks into the doorway of living room she lets the bags drop as she sees the scene that is before "What in the world?" she lets out

As Cass comes up beside her she sees a movie playing on the tv, there is toys scatered all over the living room, drawing on the wall and right in the middle of it is Caleb and Ty asleep on the couch with Maci and Lilly on top of their laps putting Amy's makeup on their dad's

"Hey mommy" Lilly says looking up at Amy once she realizes that she's standing there

"Hi mama" Maci says after overhearing Lilly as she looks at Cass


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took a while to update, i've been working on some other projects, but finally had time to get this chapter done. Enjoy! -

Ty wakes up the next morning feeling like he's being watched he looks over to see Amy looking at him as he gives a suspicious look

"So do you want to tell me what happened last night?" Amy says as she continues to look at him

"It's sort of a long story" Ty says looking at her

"Oh really, because when Cass and I came in we found you and Caleb passed out and the living room tore apart" Amy says looking at him

"Okay so maybe it's not that long of a story" Ty says looking at her as he continues "Caleb and I and sugar"

"Well that's pretty self-explanitory" Amy says smiling jokingly at him

"So how was the girls night?" Ty says looking at her

"It was good, we went to the movies, then we got milkshakes from maggie's and then went shopping for a while" Amy says as she gets ready to get out of bed as Ty follows her into the bathroom where she starts brushing her teeth as Ty grabs his shaving things

"So you said you work a double shift today didn't you?" Amy says as she finishs washing her face as Ty is shaving

"Yea, I work the afternoon shift then overnight, what do you have planned for today?" Ty says looking at her

"Well I'm going to start getting the things for Lilly's party" Amy says looking back at him

"If you want, Lilly can come over to the clinic for a while when your in town getting things for it" Ty says as he gets ready to exit the bathroom "We have some animals that could use some cuddeling" he says as he looks in the closet for something to wear

"Yea that sounds good" Amy says walking up beside him looking for something for herself to wear

"So what is the plan for the party?" Cass says later as her and Amy walk around the store

"Well we were going to do a little mermaid themed party" Amy says looking at a shelf, since Scott was at the clinic with Ty, they had offered to watch Maci and Lilly while Jack was watching Jackson

"You know some things haven't changed since we were little" Cass says looking at Amy

"Yea I remember all of the princess parties, I remember one time that I wanted to dress up like cinderalla and ride in on sugar foot" Amy says smiling at Cass "Okay well let's get these things and go, I promised Ty that we would be back in a couple hours"

The next morning Ty comes walks through the kitchen door where Amy is standing at the sink "How was the night shift?"

"It was long" Ty says as he lays his bag down on the kitchen counter as he walks over to give Amy a kiss on the back of the neck "I'm just ready to get something to eat and go to sleep"

"Well don't forget about your mom coming" Amy says as she turns around to face him, Lilly had been planning for weeks to come in for her granddaughters birthday

"Yea which is exactly why I need to get some sleep before she gets here" Ty says as Amy puts a piece of fruit in his mouth before his phone starts to go off where it is laying on the counter

"Hello" Ty says as he picks his phone up off the counter "What Georgie? woah slow down, okay i'm on my way" he says as he hangs back up his phone "A vets work is never done" he says giving Amy a look

"Wait what's going on?" Amy says as she gives Ty a concerned look as he starts to grab his bag

"Apperently something is going on with Trouble's back leg" Ty says as he starts to head out the door

"Okay so I think that it's throughpins" Ty says later as he walks through the door at the ranch as georgie sits at the table "there is definitely a bulge on his back leg, the good news is it's in the early stages so I can start treating it" he says as he walks over to get an apple

"Well at least he will be okay" Georgie says as she walks over to join Ty as Jack and Lisa come through the kitchen, about a year earlier Lisa had moved into the ranch house, while she still had fairfield, where Lou and the girls now lived at the house there

"I bet you that you can't" Lisa says as she follows Jack through the kitchen and outside of the house

"What's going on there?" Ty says as he gives a confused look to Georgie

"Lisa bet Jack that he can't go one day without doing something on the ranch" Georgie says as she looks at Ty "their trying to take a staycation for the weekend"

"I think Lisa is going to win that bet" Ty says as he walks back over to the door putting his shoes back on "Well I'm going to head back home, I'll come back and check on Trouble later"

"Okay" Georgie says as she smiles as Ty gets ready to leave "Oh and mom said if I saw you that she made a pie for your mom that you can pick up" she yells as Ty waves his hand back on the way out the door acknowledging what she said

A few hours later Lilly runs in climbing onto Ty and Amy's bed as she quickly moves to where Ty is asleep "Daddy" she says as she gets closer to Ty's ear getting no response "Daddy" she says again as she trys to shake Ty's shoulder, this time Ty rolls over in her direction

"What is it, what's going on?" Ty says tiredly as he opens his eyes to see his daughter sitting with her legs crossed sitting on Amy's side of the bed

"Grammy's here" The little girl says excitedly before she jumps off the bed running back out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

So I put Lil for Ty and Amy's daughter, which is a nickname that was going to come out in later chapters anyway,  
so her and Ty's mom Lilly wouldn't get confusing -

"He's awake" Lil says running back into the kitchen where Amy and Lilly are sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee

"Um I told you to see if he was awake, not to wake him up" Amy says as she pulls her daughter onto her lap

"Oh she made sure I was awake" Ty says walking into the kitchen as he rubs his head as he walks over to get some coffee still in his lounge clothes

"Hello sweethart" Lilly says as she finishs smiling at her granddaughter as she gets up to give Ty a hug

"Hi mom" Ty says as he gives her a hug "I never would have guessed you were here, from all the screaming about Grammy being here" he says sarcastically looking over at his daughter who Amy is bouncing on her lap

"I was excited okay" Lil says as Amy gives a suprised look at her daughters accertiveness as she continues to look at her dad and grammy

"Yes I got that" Ty says walking over giving his daughter a kiss on the head before sitting down beside Amy as Lilly sits down on the other side of him "So how was your trip?" he says looking at his mom

"It wasn't to bad, I hit some traffic but aside from that" Lilly says smiling at Ty "Wade feels bad that he couldn't make it, but he just got a promotion at work and he's really trying to make a go at it" she says taking another sip of coffee "now I think I have a new grandson to love on" Lilly says referring to where she hadn't been able to be there when Jackson had been born

"Yea he's just asleep right now" Amy says smiling at her as Lil jumps down off of her lap

"I can go wake him up" Lil says with a loud pitched screme as she runs through the living room towards Jackson's nursery

"No sweethart" Ty says jumping up running into the living room after his daughter

"Welcome to my life" Amy says as she smiles back at Lilly still sitting across the table as she takes another sip of coffee

"Hey look who finally decided to get dressed" Amy says joking as Ty walks back out into the living room

"Well I didn't have much choice" Ty says as he gives Amy a kiss on the head "Cass called in sick, I have to go into work"

Amy looks at him "till what time?" she says in a disappointed tone

"Double again, it was supposed to be Cass pulling the double today but now" Ty says giving her an equally disappointed look

"Your going to be so tired tommorw, working tonight and then the party tommorw" Amy says looking back up at him

"I'll try to get a couple hours sleep when I get home and then I'll just drink alot of coffee" Ty says smiling back down at her "sorry I can't spend much time today here with you mom" he says looking at Lilly who is watching her grandkid's playing on the floor

"No that's fine, actually I was going to tell you later, Amy already knows but I can stay a couple extra days" Lilly says smiling at him "So we'll have time to spend together at some point"

"That sounds great" Ty says leaning over as he gives his mom a hug "I need to go though, I'll see you later, bye kids" he says as he heads toward the door

"So I have a question" Lil says later as she sits on Amy's lap as Lilly is making food in the kitchen for supper as well as some to take to Ty at the clinic

"Sure what is it?" Amy says as she continues to color in the coloring book that her daughter had previously been coloring

"So I know my first name is the same as grammy's, but who is my middle name from" she says referring to her middle name being Marion as she looks curiously at Amy

Amy continued to look at her daughter who is impatiently waiting on an answer, she had known the day would come when Lil would start asking about her other grandma, she just didn't expect it to be so soon "Your middle name is after my mom"

"Was she nice?" Lil says as she looks up at Amy who is still thinking of what to say next "I've never met her"

"She was very nice sweethart" Amy says as she gives her a kiss on the head "And she would have loved you"

"Can she do spins as good as grammy?" Lil says refering to where Lilly would pick her up and spin her around before the two ended up very dizzy and very amused

"I'm sure she could have done spins just as good" Amy says smiling back at her daughter

"Look what we have" Amy says as she walks into the clinic later carrying Jackson in his carrier as Lilly follows in behind her with Lil in her arms as Ty is sitting at the desk

"We bought you supper daddy" Lil says as Lilly lets the little girl down who is holding a carton of food

"Oh well that looks great" Ty says as he lifts Lil up onto his lap as he opens up the container

"Hey Lilly do you mind" Amy says giving Lilly a look from where they had talked earlier, as Lilly picks up on it

"Hey Lil, you and Jackson come on grammy wants to show you something" she says as Lil jumps down off Ty's lap as Lilly starts to walk out into the hallway

"What is she going to show them out there?" Ty says giving Amy a confused look as she walks over closer to him

"Lil asked about mom earlier" Amy says as she sits down on another stool across the desk from Ty

"And how did you handle that?" Ty says as he takes a bite of food as he closes the laptop and looks up at her

"Well I didn't really know what to say" Amy says looking at him "I figured we at least had a little longer before the conversation"

"So what do you think we should do now" Ty says as he walks around the desk putting his hands on Amy's shoulders

"I think maybe we should just ease into the conversation, you know maybe show her some pictures of mom" Amy says looking at him "but we may want to hold off a while for taking her to mom's grave"

"I agree" Ty says continuing to look at her "We'll just take it little by little" he says kissing Amy on the cheek

"So that was grammy Marion?" Lil says the next morning as she sits on Amy's lap as there a box open on the couch beside them

"Yea it was" Amy says as she continues to look at the picture "do you recognize who that is with her?"

"Is that you?" Lil says continuing to observe the picture before looking back up at Amy

"Yes that's Aunt Lou and I when we were kids" Amy says smiling down at her daughter "I was about your age in that picture"

"Okay, well we're all set up" Lilly says as she walks back into the house followed by Georgie, Katie and Lou "And Cass and Caleb just pulled in with Maci"

"Is it party time mommy" Lil says excitedly as she jumps off the couch

"Well almost we're still waiting on grandpa and casey and gg and lisa to get here" Amy says as she gets off the couch

"Hi there birthday girl" Caleb says as he comes through the door as the Maci runs past with Cass following in behind them

"Hey Uncle Caleb" Lil says as she runs over as Caleb picks her up as Cass runs her fingers through Lil's hair as she kisses her on the cheek

"It's good to see your feeling better" Amy says smiling at Cass as she walks over sitting on the couch beside her

"Yea I just didn't feel good at all yesterday" Cass says smiling at her "Did everything go good at the clinic last night, I felt bad for making Ty pull doubles two days in a row"

"Actually" Amy starts to say as she looks at the clock not realizing what time it was "He should have been here a good while ago" she says pulling out her phone

"Yea I'm sorry" Ty says as he's gathering his things up at the clinic "We had an emergency surgery this morning but Scott's here now, get some coffee ready though"

"Are you going to make it" Amy says standing where everyone is now outside as the party has began "You missed Lil's reaction when dad gave her buttercup"

"I hate that I missed it, but I'll be there in a little while" Ty says as he takes a gift from Scott for Lil "And I think I can make it with enough coffee"

Later that night Amy is in the living room looking over some papers as Ty is stretched out across her asleep

"Well I finally got them to sleep" Lilly says as she walks back into the doorway of the living room

"Yeah I should have warned you about giving Lil sugar after a certain time" Amy says smiling at her

"It's okay, she eventually drifted off, holding on to the stuffed horse that Scott gave her" Lilly says with a smile

"So how did tonight go" Amy says as she countinues to look at Lilly

"It went good, we went to the movies then got some ice cream from maggies" Lilly says looking at her "It was a good way to end her birthday, so how was y'alls night"

"Your looking at it" she says looking down at Ty who is still asleep then back up at Lilly "he fell asleep a while after you left and i've just been working on some client paper work"

"Well i'm going to get ready to head to bed" Lilly says smiling at Amy "I'll see y'all in the morning, love you"

"love you too" Amy says as Lilly starts to head down the hallway "okay sleeping beauty lets go to bed" she says as she starts wake Ty up 


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, one nice thing about my mom being here" Ty says as he pulls out of kissing Amy the next morning

"Do you really want to be thinking about your mom right now?" Amy says with a sneaky grin as she looks at him

"I'm just saying it is nice because that means we get to sleep in" Ty says smiling back at her

"Don't think there's much sleeping going on" Amy says as they lean in for another kiss before pulling back again

"But they don't need to know that do they, this is the first alone time we've had together in weeks" Ty says just before his phone buzzs on the nightstand

"Just leave it" Amy says pulling him closer as he reachs for his phone

"It's Scott, I have to take it" Ty says as he sits up grabing his phone as Amy continues to kiss his neck "Hey Scott, and no one else can do that" he says trying to swat Amy away as she scoots closer to him "Okay, yea that's alright, I'll be there" he says with a sigh as he hangs up the phone "So much for sleeping in"

"What happened?" Amy says with a concearned look as Ty gets out of the bed and starts looking for some clothes

"Apperently theres some horses a couple hours away that need medical attention, and the clinic is short staffed so they need us to go check on them" Ty says putting on some clothes

"Well we can always finish this tonight" Amy says grining pulling Ty back onto the bed as they share another kiss

Meanwhile over at Fairfield, Georgie is looking out the window as Katie and Lou are also standing in the kitchen "he's here!" she says excitedly as she burst out the door as a truck pulls into the yard

"Hey there squirt" Jeff says as he gets out of the truck as he opens his arms for a hug

"Jeffy" Georgie says as she runs into Jeff "I'm so excited that your here" she says as she continues to hug him

"Yea apperently my boss really likes me" Jeff says smiling at her as the pull apart "graciously giving me two weeks vacation time so I can come see my little sis graduate high school"

"So we should do something tonight" Georgie says sitting at the kitchen table "Since Jeff's here, and Lilly's still in town"

"We could have dinner over at the ranch" Lou says as she walks over to the kitchen table sitting some food down for lunch "and then we could do something afterwards"

"Well we have a new pool to break in" Katie says referring too where with a big tax return, Lou had a pool put in "could do a night swim"

"Hey Amy" Ty says seeing his phone screen light up later as him and Scott are driving back from the vet call

"Daddy you need to come to Aunt Lou's, we're having a pool party" Lil says excitedly on the other end of the phone

"Really well I'll come over when we get back" Ty says as he smiles at his daughters excitment

"And tell Uncle Scott to come too" Lil says as she continues to squeal into the phone

"I'll tell him" Ty says as he looks over at Scott who's driving "Can I talk to mom for a minute?"

"Yea she grabbed my phone" Amy says as she takes her phone from Lil "Since Jeff is here we decided to have a late swim"

"Well we're about 30 minutes away, so we should be there in about an hour once I get home and get changed" Ty says with a sigh as he continues to talk "The horses are doing good, wasn't as bad is we thought, i'll talk to soon, love you too" Ty says as he hangs up the phone "looks like we're going to a party" he says looking over at Scott

Later that night Lilly is smiling looking around as the kids are smiling watching the Maci, Katie, Georgie, and Lil playing in the pool with Scott and Jeff as Lou, Ty, Amy, Caleb and Cass are chasing each other around the yard with water guns, and she smiles down as she bounces her grandson on her knee, while her and Wade had moved closer, they had just bought a house just a few minutes down the road from Ty and Amy's Ranch and Heartland but she was still trying to think of the right time to tell them, her phone starts to go off as she comes back to reality "Hello, Jack, wait what's going on"

"What happened?" Scott says later as he runs into the barn followed by Ty and Cassandra

"I just came into the barn and he was on the ground" Jack says as the run into the stall where Harley is

"Well we need to get him to the clinic" Scott says looking at them "I think he's showing signs of Colic and I think it's a bad case"

Later in the operating room at the clinic Scott walks in where Ty and Cass are standing also in scrubs,  
he can tell that Ty is distracted as he looks at Harley "Hey why don't you wait outside with Amy" Scott says as he walks over to Ty

"Yea that might be a good idea" Ty says as he starts to walk out of the operating room but not before looking back at Harley, as he leaves Cass and Scott look at each other

"So your mom took Lil and Jackson home, and she said they actually went down pretty easy, and she'll watch them tommorw depending on how late we're here" Amy says a little while later as he and Ty are sitting outside of the operating room, when she doesn't get a response she looks over to where Ty is resting his head on her shoulder "everythings going to be fine" she says giving him a reassuring look


End file.
